


Луковая шелуха

by Ersente



Category: Aoi Hana | Sweet Blue Flowers
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда воспоминания сбрасывают с себя луковую шелуху и становятся реальностью, из глаз текут слёзы. Если повезёт, то счастья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Луковая шелуха

Со временем самые яркие воспоминания тонут в зыбучих песках новых событий, фактов и чувств. Фуми лично убедилась в этом, когда столкнулась с Акирой нос к носу и не узнала ее. Впрочем, А-тян тоже удивилась тем вечером, когда Фуми с мамой пришли в дом Окудайре.

Время может скрыть воспоминания толстым одеялом снега, но не уничтожить их. Фуми лично убедилась в этом, с потрясением и слезами встречая каждый маленький факт, который внезапно обретал объём и фейерверком врывался в сознание. А потом Фуми нашла ответ на вопрос сэмпая, и жизнь сразу изменилась. Всё встало на свои места, и по щекам потекли слёзы. Наконец-то — впервые за последние месяцы! — счастья.

\- Фуми-тян, я вовсе не злюсь! - испуганно крикнула Акира.

\- Не поэтому. Я вспомнила кое-что, дорогое сердцу, - сказала Фуми.

Крепкие объятия не давали вдохнуть, но ей не нужен воздух, чтобы жить — у неё есть А-тян. Фуми была готова вечно стоять на снегу у старой школы, смотреть на яркое ночное небо и не дышать.

\- Идём? - предложила Акира и протянула руку.

Пальцы соприкоснулись, переплелись, руки связали девушек в одно целое. Белое Рождество приняло безмолвную клятву Фуми и скрепило её звёздным небом.

«Как я не видела, не понимала, что на самом деле мне нравилась только ты?» - спросила Фуми, наслаждаясь теплом ладони и спокойствием сердца.

\- Ты что-то сказала?

\- Нет, А-тян. Нет.

Щёки обожгло краской стыда. И испуга. Как будто мысли могли зазвучать хрустальным звоном в холодном воздухе. Фуми была уверена, что не произнесла ни слова, но боялась ошибиться. Боялась, что Акира узнает, о чём она думает, и... Сбежит? Отвернётся? Лишит тепла своей ладони?

Акира не такая. Во всех смыслах. Ей не нравятся девушки, но она поддержала Фуми. И ей не нравятся девушки.

Фуми споткнулась, когда поняла, с какой проблемой столкнулась. Она полетела в снег и потянула за собой Акиру, уговаривая себя не реветь, но слёзы всё равно текли по щекам.

\- Ты такая плакса, Фуми-тян, - со смехом сказала Акира.

\- Я... Холодно, больно и обидно. Я такая неуклюжая, - тихо ответила Фуми, отряхивая пальто.

\- Вымахала выше меня, но так и не научилась пользоваться ногами.

Акира смеялась и совершенно не понимала. Она просто не могла понять. В её жизни всё было намного проще. Она была правильной. И красивой. Настолько красивой, что щемило сердце и было больно дышать, но каждый глоток воздуха расправлял крылья за спиной.

Фуми робко улыбнулась и протянула Акире руку:

\- Идём? - предложила она. - Пока не замёрзли и не простыли. Будет обидно валяться с температурой, пока все празднуют.

\- Какая длинная речь!

Фуми смутилась, а Акира опять засмеялась. Схватила её за руку и потянула домой, беспрестанно болтая и рассказывая всякую ерунду. Длинные речи — это её профиль. Длинные и содержательные, в которых Акира случайно рассказывает о чужих секретах.

Дома Фуми долго отогревала руки в горячей воде, которую набрала в раковину, и с удивлением смотрела на своё отражение. Она так долго цеплялась за чувства к другим людям, что не заметила ревности к Ко-сану и счастья от присутствия А-тян. Как она могла быть такой слепой? Ведь надо было всего лишь заглянуть в себя и прислушаться к себе.

\- Всего лишь, - улыбнулась Фуми и вытащила руки из воды.

Она решила ничего не рассказывать Акире. По крайней мере, этой ночью. Но можно не рассказывать совсем. Вдруг А-тян перестанет с ней общаться? Конечно, она не такая. Она сильная, честная и настоящий друг, но Фуми не хотела рисковать. Она лежала на футоне и смотрела наверх, на кровать, на которой спала Акира — яркая, рыжая и живая, словно майское солнце. Фуми улыбалась, несмотря на то, что не видела ни вздёрнутого носа, ни тонких пальцев.

\- Фуми-тян, поспи со мной, - попросила Акира.

\- Не слишком ли ты взрослая для такого? - спросила Фуми, надеясь, что голос не выдаст её смущение.

А-тян рассмеялась, схватила подругу за руку и втянула на свою кровать. Она смотрела в глаза Фуми, водила большим пальцем по её ладони и улыбалась.

\- Знаешь, на самом деле, только ты мне и нравилась, - сказала Акира.

Опять потекли слёзы. Фуми казалось, что она ошиблась, ослышалась, обманула себя сама, А-тян на самом деле спит и не могла сказать ничего подобного. Но улыбка и ласковое движение большого пальца убеждали, что она — не спит.

\- Спокойной ночи, - сказала Акира и поцеловала ладонь Фуми.

\- Спокойной ночи. Я всегда тебя любила.

Когда воспоминания сбрасывают с себя луковую шелуху и становятся реальностью, из глаз текут слёзы. Если повезёт, то счастья. Фуми повезло.


End file.
